feelings within XunleashedX
by nixndmix-chan
Summary: He likes her.. she likes him...but they both hide it...what'll happen when someone comes in the way? would their feelings be revealed? or would it fade forever? NatsumexMikan NastumexMikanxHikaru
1. prologue

**Hikaru-kun_-_**_"3rd year student in Gakuen Alice_

_Appearance: messy chocolate hair, light brown eyes, well built body, an over-all HANDSOME!!_

_- Popular to girls, guys (they idolize him), and even gays!! 0.o_

_He even have he's own damn fan club d "Hika-kun addicts club" (consisting of girls and…ahem gays ahem)_

_But not as much as the natsume-ruka fan club_

_- A special star student like Natsume_

_- And he's alice?? "MIND-CONTROLLING ALICE_

**Summary:**

It had been 3 years since he last said her name. 3 damn years of waiting if there'll be a spark….but Mikan can't wait any longer…can she move on?? Or will Natsume be jealous of this mind-controlling alice guy? This is when the story begins.


	2. chapter 1: How it all began

It has been 5 long years since our favorite brunette entered the well-known 'Gakuen Alice' but it seems like they never grew up when it comes to teasing each other.

"Natsume no HENTAI!!" yelled Mikan.

"When will you ever stop calling me names…. And stop being a pervert?!" thought Mikan.

Flashback:

"Damn! Why am I always late?!" she thought while running down the hallway.

"Shit! It's jinno-sensei's class, I'll get detention again (A/N: waterfalls. TT.TT) what the…"

THUD!!!

While tripping over, Mikan's skirt accidentally showed some… umm… underwear portion.

"Watch where you're going strawberries" said an oh so familiar voice.

Back to the present

"It's not my fault, you love showing me your panties." The black cat said with monotone voice.

"Oh yea… your late for Jinno's class strawberries." emphasizing the word 'strawberries'.

"OMG! Thanks for reminding me Natsume!" as she sped off to Jinno's class.

"Wah! Matte! That hentai just called me strawberries again! That's the second time today and its just morning! TT.TT … hell! He'll get it from me! Just he wait and see!

As she turned the doorknob a loud booming voice called out….

"Miss Sakura, detention after class" (ribbit) said Jinno-sensei.

"Oh Kami-sama, Why does it have to be me?" thought Mikan

(Time Skip)

After detention

"Natssuuuummmmeeee!!!!!! Found ya!" said Mikan.

"We're not playing hide and seek Polka" said Natsume.

"Natsume! You didn't show up for Jinno-sensei's class".

"hn"

"Are you sick?"

"……"

"Can you even speak?"

"……"

"What the hell! I'm trying to start a conversation here! If you don't want to I'm leavin'!" half shouting with teary eyes.

"Would you even notice me?" thought Mikan. Suddenly, he interrupted her.

"Who told you I want to talk to you?" said our flame caster.

"I HATE YOU!!!"

"I guess you'll never care for how I feel." said our brunette.

Upon sensing her sudden change of expression he tried to apologize but he's pride instantly swallowed his words and painted he's face with an emotionless expression.

"Your such a baka polkadots." as he stared to a half running girl.

"When will you stop caring for me?" thought Natsume.

Mikan went back to her room while crying.

(Time Skip)

During dinner

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and the others are already at the dinning hall.

Anna asked, "Where is Mikan?"

"That baka must have dozed off….." replied Hotaru she didn't finish her sentence when the door flung open and guess who the one who opened it… (a/n it's really obivious by now.) our favourite brunette.

"Gomen minna-san. I lost track of time hehe!" said Mikan with puffy eyes and rosy cheecks because of crying.

The gang know she's lying.(a/n that rhymes!) Though it was obvious they just ignore it except Natsume and Hotaru.

Mikan sat down, and the rest continued eating. Nonoko noticed Mikan and said, "Why aren't you eating?"

Mikan replied, "Lost of appetite, I guess. I'm going back to my room now." She stood up and headed for the bench under the sakura tree.

After Mikan left Natsume stood up and mumbled "troublesome." (a/n SHIKAMARU-KUN!!! D)

Natsume followed Mikan to the sakura tree, he saw Mikan sat down and cry.

"Cry baby…" said Natsume.

"Sometimes you show that you care but after a minute or two you'll start teasing the hell out of me! What's wrong with you?!" exclaimed Mikan. She quickly went back to her room leaving a dumb-founded Natsume (a/n OOC much?!)

The next day……

"Ohayou! Minna-san!" greeted the ever-cheerful brunette.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!"

"Hotaaarrruuuuu!!!)

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Hotarruuu! You're so mean!" sobbed Mikan as she shed waterfall tears (TT.TT)

"Mikan-chan daijobou desu?" (a/n spelling?)

"I'm alright Yuu! Thank you for worrying!"

So everything went back to normal and last night's event was forgotten by both Mikan and Natsume. So after class…..

The boys had a conversation in the locker room…..

"Hey! Natsume, did you know……"

To be continued…..

Muahahahhaha (evil laugh) cliff hangeroo! Next chapter 'When green eyes strikes!" oh btw please push the cute little button. Thank you in advance! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2:When green eyes strikes!

Disclaimer: we don't own gakuen alice only this story.

Mix and Nix-chan: Thank you for those people who reviewed the last chapter! Arigatou minna-san!

Back to the story:

Last chapter:

_So everything went back to normal and last night's event was forgotten by both Mikan and Natsume. So after class…_

_The boys had a conversation in the locker room…._

"_Hey! Natsume! Did you know….."_

Chapter 2: When green eyes strikes!

"Hey! Natsume! Did you know……"

"What?" Natsume cut Kokoroyumi off.

"Why don't you let me finish first? –Sigh- anyway… Mikan has an a-d-m-i-r-e-r…"

"A WHAT????" said Ruka.

"Hn… that's impossible, no one would ever like a cry baby polka like Mikan…" thought Natsume.

"Nah… that's true Natsume" Kokoroyumi said out loud like it's the most sensible thing to say.

Clenching his fist Natsume remarked, "Read my mind again and you'll get it from me" with venom dripping in every word.

"Ok…Ok..!!! b-b-buts that's true… if you would like to know." stuttered Kokoroyumi.

"And by the way… it's Hikaru-senpai…." Kokoroyumi added.

"Hikaru-senpai? He's one of the popular guys in middle school! He also has a fan club like Ruka and Natsume, and He's also a special student!" Mochu exclaimed.

"Like I care" but deep inside he's thinking….

"Where the hell is that Hikaru? I'll burn him to ashes!" (a/n evil eyes)

Koko shuddered upon 'accidentally' reading Natsume's thoughts again.

_Ruka's POV_

Natsume, eh? This can't be. I gave up Mikan just for you because I know she's the only one who can make you happy. She'll be your light in your darkness. –Sigh-

_End of Ruka's POV_

Natsume walked out of the room to think of how he'll kill Hikaru ( . )

_Natsume's POV_ (a/n: Happy thoughts! Mhuahahahaha)

"How will I kill that mastard?" (A/n: mastard moron and bastard . )

"1st degree burn? Hmm…not enough."

"2nd degree burn? He's still alive."

"3rd degree burn? Hmm I'm not yet satisfied."

"(evil eyes) I'll burn him to death until he turns into ashes even if he'll beg for his life I'll still burn him" (evil laugh)

_End of Natsume's POV_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something or rather someone disturbing. He hid beside the locker and listened to the conversation. (a/n: eavesdropping!)

Tsubasa-senpai: Yihee!!! You like my…..

Misaki-senpai cut him off and said: "Don't you think you are too old for her?"

Guy with chocolate hair: In love, age doesn't matter. (Heart eyes)

"If you hurt her we swear we'll kill you," threatened Tsubasa.

"uhhuhh!" said Misaki agreeing to what Tsubasa said.

Suddenly Hikaru's eyes became serious, "I won't hurt her…."

Misaki:"Why is it suddenly getting hot?", while sweating.

Tsubasa:"Eeeeehhh?! You are right let's ditch this place."

Misaki and Tsubasa walked out leaving a smirking Hikaru.

Before leaving Hikaru mumbled something, "…….but I don't promise that."

Upon hearing the conversation except for the mumbling part Natsume left the corridor while emitting heat from his body and an evil aura, at the same time saying a bunch of colorful curses.

To be continued…..

Mix-chan: zzzzZZZ

Nix-chan: Hey people? Wushup?

Mix-chan: (suddenly waking up) WUZZUPX?!

Nix-chan: eeehhh?! I thought you are sleeping?! Hmmp!

Mix-chan: (after reading the whole chapter) nix-chan you are so evil!!... How

troublesome….

Nix-chan: Tsk...Tsk...Tsk..! Hehe and you are so lazy! 'Shikamaru-kun'

Mix-chan: o.0 wth?

Punyaan: please review! Pwess that kuuyt littol buwtton... Thank yoh! R&R!


	4. Chapter 3:Not what it looks like!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice only this story…

Peepz.. Sorry for the late reply. We've been busy for the past week but here's chapter 3. It's a bit longer than the previous one so enjoy!

Recap:

_Natsume upon hearing the conversation except for the mumbling part left the corridor with emitting heat from his body and an evil aura while saying a bunch of colorful curses._

Chapter3: Not what it looks like!

Natsume went back to his room.

(Time skip)

The next day:

The gang did their daily routine which consists of shouting, arguing, crying, laughter and the infamous BAKA gun.

(Time skip)

After class

Mikan approached Hotaru and said, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not needed." replied Hotaru.

"ano.. How about you Ruka? Where are you going?" asked Mikan.

"He's with me." said Hotaru with a monotone voice.

"ehehehe… Gomen Mikan." said Ruka.

Inner Mikan: that means I'm stuck with the bastard. (Bastard is Natsume)

Mikan: Oh! Ok!

Mikan went to the sakura tree which she always hang out to when she's bored. Meanwhile….

In the sakura tree's branch,

Natsume noticed that Mikan is walking towards the sakura tree.

Inner Natsume: hn… Polka is here.

While walking Mikan is mumbling some incoherent words that she didn't notice Natsume.

Mikan sighed upon reaching the sakura tree.

Inner Natsume: Isn't she going to talking to me? Fine let it be, if you are going to ignore me then I'll ignore you too.

Mikan started to hum a tune that sounds like "Like a rose by Nsync" (a/n: courteously by mix-chan)

Natsume kept quiet and just listened to the tune. Mikan stopped humming when she was interrupted by Hikaru-senpai who sat beside her.

Natsume's POV

Who the hell is that mastard? Oh yea! It's that Hikaru guy. Why the heck is he here? And why does he have to sit beside polka? And most importantly why am I asking these questions? Am I… jea…. Nah… never… It's just that the guy gives me the creeps. He must be a homosexual…. **death glare**

End of POV

Meanwhile, Hikaru started a conversation…

"So, what's up?" asked Hikaru while staring at Mikan.

"Nothing much" replied Mikan while looking at the clouds.

Inner Hikaru: Kawaii!!! (heart eyes)

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Hikaru.

"uh… ano… Doishite?" asked the ever clueless Mikan (a/n doishite in Japanese is 'why'.)

"uh.. a-ano… d-do you want to go out with me to Central Town tomorrow?" stuttered Hikaru.

"eh?! What's the occation?" asked Mikan.

Inner Hikaru: would you ever stop asking? –sigh- 'sweatdrop'

"Nothing I just want to treat you out."

"Like a date?" asked Mikan still admiring the sky.

Inner Mikan: Should I go? Demo I don't like Hikaru-senpai as much as I like 'him' (a/n: What? Mikan has a special someone? And she knew it? That's new.) I guess a friendly date won't hurt ne?

"Sure" exclaimed Mikan while giving her most beautiful smile **smile**

"Honto?" exclaimed the shocked Hikaru.

Mikan just nodded her head still smiling.

Natsume's POV

NANI??? That Hikaru guy! I'll kill him. And that baka seems to like that mastard. Argh! Wait, why am I angry? As if I like that idiot?

Natsume's POV was interrupted when Hikaru talked…

"Yes! Ano… How about 10 am? We meet at the bus stop?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh ok… that would be fine" said Mikan still smiling while looking at the sky.

After that Hikaru just sat there while admiring Mikan. A few minutes have passed and Mikan decided to go back to her room.

"ano.. Hikaru-senpai, I'm going back to my room now," said Mikan while dusting her skirt.

"I'll go with you." said Hikaru as he stood up.

"No need, I can go back to by myself. Ja ne!" said Mikan while walking back to the dorm.

Hikaru jut stared to Mikan's retreating figure. He then decided to go back to his own room. Natsume was all alone now. Remembering the conversation that just finished he clenched his fist until it became white. After calming down he decided to do to his room.

After all that happened they decided to retire for the day.

The next day….

Mikan woke up by 8 am. She did her usual routine like bathing, eating her breakfast so on and so forth.

"Oh It's only 9:30 I got 30 more minutes to spare," said Mikan.

Mikan went to the sakura tree. Meanwhile Natsume was already at the Sakura tree. When Mikan reached the famous tree, she saw Natsume. She immediately blushed because of what Natsume's wearing; a baggy pants and a long-sleeve shirt underneath a simple shirt.

"He looks hot and handsome!" thought Mikan.

Natsume noticed that someone was starring at him and when he lookd up he noticed Mikan and unconsciously gapped at her. He was, in one word, 'stunned' by Mikan's beauty.

Mikan was wearing a high ponytail, miniskirt that goes 2 inches above her knees and a unique shirt that has a loose spaghetti strap above her left shoulder and finally, a pair of sandals and some jewelry.

"She looks simple but beautiful, wait, why the heck am I thinking of that?!" thought Natsume.

"You're not that good in fashion don't you?" commented Natsume but deep inside he was admiring her.

"hmph! You are so mean!" said Mikan while blushing.

Natsume caught Mikan's blush and looked down on the ground to hide his own blush.

Natsume's POV

Did she just blush? Or is it just my imagination? Does that mean that she likes me? I….

End of Natsume's POV

Natsume's thoughts were interrupted by Mikan. "Hey got to go it's almost 10 am, Ja!" said Mikan.

After a few minutes

"I'm going to buy a new manga set in the Central town; I'm not following her or something right?; but if he even lay a finger in a single strand of her hair I'll kill him. (Evil eyes)

Meanwhile

"Mikan-chan!!" greeted Hikaru.

"Hikaru-senpai!" greeted back by Mikan while smiling.

"ahaha, you don't need to add a suffix just call me Hikaru. Please!" requested Hikaru.

"Oh! Ok! So let's go?" said Mikan with shock visible in her face.

"Right after you lovely lady," said Hikaru with sweetness in his voice.

In the bushes:

Natsume: Wth? Stop flirting you baka! Urgh! What am I doing here? I'm just wasting my time that Polka should be aware of the cosequences she'll get later on.

Natsume sttod up but suddenly…

Permy: NAAAATTSSUUMMEEE-KKUUNN!! Hugging Natsume from the rear which caused them to….

"BOINK!"

Mikan: Nani?

Hikaru: hmm... tsk tsk tsk! Natsume-baks I didn't know that you had a thing for the cat-dog

Natsume just gave him a death glare that caused shivers to the people watching them.

Mikan: Na-natsume you… Permy… but she suddenly changed the topic when she sensed something, Huh?! Is it just me or is there something burning? I smell…..

"My HAIR!!! Natsume-kun you're so mean!" exclaimed Permy as she dashed off.

Natsume: Hn.

Hikaru: So you had a thing for her? It's about time you answer that question.

Natsume: No.

"I-It's alright we won't tell anyone." Mikan stuttered while faking a smile but Natsume noticed it because Mikan's eyes were full of sadness.

Natsume: I said no. Don't be an idiot.

"Oh! Ok!" replied Mikan while looking away.

"Well, we'll be late for the date.. I mean whatever but let's go now shall we?" said Hikaru while smirking.

Mikan: ano… Ok! Ja Natsume..

Meanwhile somewhere around the place

Ruka: Hotaru, isn't this impolite? They need privacy.

"NO, unless you want me to sell this new pictures." Said Hotaru while showing Ruka some picture of him wearing a bikini (0.0)

Ruka: a-ano.. I'll just continue taping them ehehehe.. –sweatdrop-

Hotaru: munch munch munch, while eating crab's brain in a bottle.

Back to Mikan:

Mikan: Here's the bus!

Hikaru: Let's go! You first Mikan –chan!

Mikan: Hai hai! Domo arigatou!

They board the bus. Inside the bus was Mikan and Hikaru side by side and suddenly Natsume was magically behind them.

Mikan: eh? Natsume? What are you doing here?

Natsume: Going to Central town.

Mikan: What for?

Natsume: Why do you care?

Hikaru: So we're sure you're not stalking us or anything?

Natsume: No, Why would I do that? I'm just going to buy a new set of manga is that a big deal? And it's none of your business.

"Oh… Ok…"said Mikan disappointedly.

"I thought…. Never mind… He really doesn't care for me." Thought Mikan while frowning.

"Did she just frown just now? Is she disappointed?" thought Natsume.

-Moment of silence-

Time Skip

Mikan: SUGOI!!! I want to buy some howalon!

Mikan and Hikaru: Howalon! Howalon! Howalon!

Natsume: Baka…

Mikan: Woah! Sugoi!

Hikaru: Nani?

Mikan: There's a big wiggie bear over there! It's so KAAWAAII!!

Natsume: hn.

Hikaru: (0.0) Why are you still here? I thought you're going to buy some manga?

Natsume: yea…

Hikaru: Then, Why are you still here?

Natsume: The store's here.

Mikan and Hikaru: Ooohhh…

"eh? Etto… Mikan-chan…"said Hikaru while his stomach was grumbling.

Mikan: Nani?

Hikaru: Let's have some lunch!

Mikan: oh... hai hai! Where are we going to eat?

Hikaru: Just follow me.

"Hai!" said Mikan while smiling.

Inner Natsume: He better not flirt with her while eating…

Time Skip

Mikan: a-ano…

Hikaru: hmm?

Mikan: It's too grand for me…

Hikaru: No, you're perfect for it!

Mikan: Demo, I'm afraid I don't have that much money…

Hikaru: no problem… I'll treat you.

Mikan: e-etto... honto ni?

Hikaru: Hai!

Mikan: A-arigatou…

Natsume: don't block the entrance.

Mikan and Hikaru: AAAHHH!!!

"Na-natsume? What are you…" Mikan was interrupted by Hikaru.

Hikaru: OI! OI! Idiot, why are you here?

"I'm going to eat." said Natsume while giving Hikaru a death glare. Natsume walked between Mikan and Hikaru and he made sure that he pushed Hikaru really hard…

Hikaru: ooff… grrr.. You'll see…

Mikan: ano… Hikaru-kun?

"eh? Ehehe nothing, nothing let's go?" said Hikaru while offering his hand to Mikan.

"Ok!" replied Mikan while taking his hand.

Inner Natsume: Bastard! Hands-off her!

Mikn and Hikaru sat down.

Mikan: aahhhh!! Sugoi!!

Hikaru: Do you like it?

Natsume: Some red wine, crab and that's it…

Mikan and Hikaru froze on the spot.

Mikan: Na-natsume…

"So you chose to watch us eat?" said Hikaru while grinning.

Natsume: no.

Hikaru: You're planning on ruining our lunch, don't you?

Natsume: no.

Inner Hikaru: What the heck is wrong with this guy?

Hikaru: Then, why are you sitting behind us?

-uncomfortable silence-

Natsume: There's no more seat.

Mikan and Hikaru looked around and noticed that there were no more seats.

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Mikan and Hikaru.

Inner Mikan and Hikaru: Why does it feel like he waited till all the seats are taken before he answered?

Natsume: I didn't wait for the seats to be filled just to make an excuse if that's what you two were thinking… I was chewing my gum.

Hikaru and Mikan: "n-n-no we were not thinking that! Ehehe" said nervously.

Mikan: right? Hikaru-kun?

Hikaru: ha-hai!

Inner Hikaru and Mikan: Is he reading our thoughts? –sweatdrop-

The afternoon passed with bones of crab flying, wine and water spilling and full of death glares…

"This is such a lovely lunch Hikaru-kun" said Mikan while twitching.

"Yea…It's so UNFORGETTABLE!" said Hikaru while twitching.

Natsume: ………

After lunch Mikan and Hikaru went to stroll around Central Town. Unknowingly, Natsume was following them…

Mikan: What a cute bear!

"What an ugly Natsume!" exclaimed Hikaru while pointing at the said person.

"What a horrible looking bastard…"said Natsume while pointing at Hikaru.

Mikan: Were you following us?

Hikaru: Yea, You've been behind us since we rode the bus.

Mikan: Natsume… Are you stalk…

Sumire/Permy: NAAAATTTSSSUUUMMEEE!!!!!

!BLAG!

Natsume: old hag

Mikan: Permy! Are you alright?

Hikaru: haha! Baka!

"Da-daijobou" said Sumire while facing the cold hard cement.

This went on and on till the day ends…

Out in the dark corners of central town… (if that exists…)

Ruka: I think we should stop now…

Hotaru: munch munch munch (eating crab brains! again!)

Ruka: I-It's getting dark.

Hotaru: munch munch

Ruka: HOTARU!

Hotaru: Fine, just stop whinning, pack up and lets go.

Ruka: What are you going to do with this video?

Hotaru: (evil eyes) just wait and see…

Ruka: I feel goose bumps creeping in my body.

Punyaan: Phew! Dawt wash wlong!

mix-chan: Yea… well next chapter blackmailing time!

nix-chan: so keep on reading and we'll keep on updating! Chow!

Punyaan: Down't forget to pwess that kyut wittle bowton! Domo arigatou!


	5. Chapter 4: Blackmailing Time!

Chapter 4: Blackmailing Time

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice only this storyline.

_Recap:_

_Ruka: HOTARU!_

_Hotaru: Fine, just stop whinning, pack up and lets go._

_Ruka: What are you going to do with this video?_

_Hotaru: (evil eyes) just wait and see…_

_Ruka: I feel goose bumps creeping in my body._

Back to the story

Chapter 4: Blackmailing Time

The next day:

-Afternoon at Sakura tree-

"sigh... I wonder what will happen next?!" said our oh-so-curious Mikan.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, before you go I want to give you something…"said Hikaru._

"_Huh? Okay…" replied Mikan with a smile plastered in her face._

"_Come closer…"_

"_Hai…"_

"_Close your eyes..." commanded Hikaru._

"_Ha-hai…" said Mikan as she gently closed her eyes._

_Hikaru neared his face to her and kissed her on the cheeks as he said, "see you tomorrow…"_

_Mikan quickly open her eyes just to see that Hikaru had left already._

"_Hi-hikaru-senpai…"said Mikan as she stared at Hikaru's spot before he left._

_End of Flashback_

"I-it must be a friendly kiss…right?" wondered Mikan while blushing.

"See you tomorrow Hikaru-senpai…" said Mikan to no one as she looked up the sky.

"Am I falling in love with Hikaru? Demo what about him? I guess Natsume and I are just not meant to be…sigh" thought Mikan as she fell back to the soft grass.

Meanwhile at the bushes:

"I knew it…"said Hotaru monotonously.

"Demo…does she like that idiot?" asked Ruka.

"I think so. For the first time I'm not sure." said Hotaru.

Ruka nodded and said," What are we going to do?"

"Let's wait what will happen first then, let's act accordingly." replied Hotaru.

"Hai." said Ruka.

"Let's go…" said Hotaru.

Next day:

"Ho-ho-hotaru!" exclaimed Ruka.

"Munch munch munch"

"Hey! Get back here you idiot!!" said our oh-so-pissed Natsume.

"Hotaru… I think we should just give up…" said Ruka while panting.

"Iie" replied Hotaru.

Natsume was chasing Ruka and Hotaru down the corridor for a sacred picture (A/n: ahem!)

"Gotcha…" said Natsume as he took the picture from Hotaru's hand. He then, threw it in the air then…

------------------------------------------------------------

**It's only a joke though we hope you all will like it hehehe**

Natsume: Fire ball Jutsu!!

BUZZ!

Mikan: cut!!

Ruka: Hai!

Natsume: What for?

Hotaru: ……

Mikan: We have alices not jutsus…

Hikaru: ooh!

Hotaru: Baka!

------------------------------------------------------------

Now back to the story…

"He burned it" said Ruka.

"No, he didn't…" replied Hotaru.

"hn …It's burn-Its not…" said Natsume.

"Its fire proof…baka" said Hotaru.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ruka.

"…" Natsume didn't talk but he kept his death glare towards Hotaru.

"This tape contains the whole date and your stalking scenes." said Hotaru while munching some crabs.

"Where did that come from? I thought we only have the picture with us? You said you left the tape?!" asked the shocked Ruka.

"Doraemon gave it to me." replied Hotaru.

"_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" said the random bird._

"What do you want in exchange?" asked our flame caster.

"Date Mikan." replied Hotaru.

"No."

"Tell her your feelings"

"No."

-Moment of silence-

"This is becoming awkward." said Ruka.

"If you won't do it then, I this tape would be sold for 500 rabbits…" said Hotaru.

"Not now…" replied Natsume.

"Then, at least for now be nice to her until you tell her your feelings or else… (evil eyes)" suggested Hotaru to Natsume. It's more like command though.

"Isn't it a bit me-," Ruka was cut off by Natsume.

"Deal." said Natsume.

Some random bird: idiot… idiot… idiot…

"Bring this ring with you." said Hotaru as he gave a ring to Natsume.

"Doishite?" asked Natsume as he wears the ring Hotaru gave him.

"So that I'll now what your doing." she replied.

Natsume and Ruka were frozen on the spot when Hotaru said that.

"aargh! How do you get this thing off?!" asked Natsume.

"It will come off when the right time comes and the deal is off…" she replied.

Natsume just kept on mumbling colorful curses.

"Ruka…" said Hotaru.

"Ha-hai…"

"Let's go"

"Hai…"

"Ruka matte…" said Natsume.

"Hmmm?" asked Ruka.

"You will pay for this." warned Natsume.

"hehehe… Ja ne!" said Rukaas he shudders and soon he dashed off while thinking about his doom.

As Ruka dashes off and caught up with Hotaru he felt something in his pocket.

_Ruka's POV_

Nani? Maybe, Natsume placed something in my pocket without me noticing it.

_End of POV_

"What's that?" asked Hotaru as she points to Ruka's pocket.

"Nothing…hehe…" replied Ruka while he sweat drop.

"I think I will read it somewhere safe…" thought Ruka.

"Tomorrow you'll sell these pictures." commanded Hotaru as she gave Ruka the pictures of Natsume.

"I can't do that. He is my bestfriend." replied Ruka.

"(evil eyes)"

"I mean sure…I'll do it…"

Meanwhile in Ruka's room…

Ruka's POV

"etto… Nani, a paper? What for?

_NOTE:_

_Meet me at the rooftop after dinner._

_Natsume_

_End of the Note_

"I wonder if he'll kill me…"

His rabbit went near him and started pouring and did what rabbits do so they'll look cute. (A/n: sweat drop)

"I know he won't hurt me demo I wonder what this is about…" said Ruka with serious tone an his rabbit looked at him with shinning eyes.

"Iie… I don't think it will be serious… Goshimpai naku… I'll bring you with me so you'll know what happened…" (A/n: Goshimpai naku means don't worry)

His rabbit kept close to him (if that was possible) then, they both looked up the clock and noticed that it was time for dinner.

"Let's go…It's almost dinner and I know you're already hungry like me…" said Ruka to his rabbit while smiling to it.

Ruka smiled to his rabbit once again then, prepared to go to the dining hall with his rabbit. Upon leaving he remembered something…

"I need to destroy this note or Hotaru may cause more trouble when she find out about this… sigh… I wonder when this will end."

He then tore the paper to tiny parts and threw it in his trash can. He locked his door and started off towards the dining hall.

-Dinner hall-

As Mikan sat, her stomach grumbled loud enough for 4 people to hear it.

"Gomen," said Mikan while blushing.

"Baka" replied Hotaru.

"ettto.. It's okay… I'm really hungry too…" replied Nonoko.

"Pretty loud… I almost thought its an earthquake… nyahaha…" said Sumire.

"Why you, little Permy! I-I'll…."Mikan didn't finish her speech when Kokoroyumi butted in.

"Sumire's stomach grumbled loudly than yours that time she was at the party just last year." said Kokoroyumi.

-Dead silence-

After a couple of minutes Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru giggled. (A/n: Hotaru giggled?!o.0")

"That should be really embarrassing…" said Hotaru out of no where.

"You must be really hungry back then…" said Anna while giggling.

"The people around you must have panicked. They heard it real loud and must have felt it too…" replied Mikan agreeing to what Hotaru and Anna said.

"Ko-ko-ro-yu-mi (evil eyes)" said Sumire with dangerous tone.

"ehehe.. Sumire…" replied Koko.

"Na-ni?!" replied Sumire.

"Look here comes Natsume and Ruka!" said Koko.

"Natsume! Ruka! Sit here!" said or shouted Sumire to the two handsome boys out loud with heart-shaped eyes.

Koko, Mikan, Nonoko and Anna just sweat dropped.

"Baka" said Hotaru to Sumire with monotonous tone.

"Is there any other word in your vocabulary, Hotaru?" asked Mikan.

"Idiot" said Hotaru.

Koko, Mikan, Nonoko and Anna sweat dropped once again.

During dinner

Mikan: Itadakimasu!

Minna-san: Itadakimasu!!

All of them started eating.

After dinner

"Burp"

"Oops, Gomen I think I'm too full hahaha" said Mikan while rubbing her stomach.

"It's good that you are now a 3 star student hehehe. Now, you can eat foods that can fill you up." said Nonoko.

"hahaha… I guess so." replied Mikan while blushing.

"You eat like a pig, Baka." said Hotaru in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I wonder where it all goes. I mean you are not fat." said Anna.

"I don't know either." replied Mikan while blushing again.

"Anyway, let's go. We are the only students' here." said Koko.

And so the gang left. They all go back to their respective rooms except for Natsume and Ruka. No one talk until they reached their destination which is the roof top.

"So…do you want to talk? Ano…about something?" asked Ruka to his best friend.

"…."

"Is it about the pictures and tape?" asked Ruka.

"No."

"Ano…then, what is this about?"

"Polka…"

"uh-oh….Mik-"

"So you still like her?"

"I-iie…ehehe… I gave up on her a long time ago… I don't think she has feelings for me."

"Wow! That was a pretty long reply for five words sigh." thought Ruka.

"She likes you and that bastard…"

"Huh? What d-"

"She doesn't have feelings for me…"

"Iie, she li-"

"She loves you so just love her back…._for me_."

"Bu-"

"Thanks."

"MATTE!"

"…."

"Before you cut me off again, I just want to tell you that Mikan has feelings for you an-"

"Huh? Demo she-"

"Matte… I know that because I can feel it. I know her and I know you… She likes you and you like her…"

"But she likes the bastard"

"She doesn't… You could watch the tape then, look at her expressions when she's with him and she sees you… Then, you'll know what I mean."

"…"

"Well, I don't expect you to watch it but just to prove my point I'll give you the tape."

Ruka handed Natsume the tape. There was a note stuck on the tape that says:

_Hotaru Inc._

_Fire proof_

_5__th__ copy_

"5th"

"There's about a hundred hehe" replied Ruka.

"She's dead if this tape comes out."

"Calm down. You had a deal with her; she won't break it unless you as well break it."

"hn…"

Hotaru: achoo.

Mikan: Are you alright?

Hotaru: Someone's talking about me…

Mikan: eh? Really? Who?

Hotaru: Baka… Do you think I know?"

Mikan: ehehe… Hey! You are a genius after all… Anyway I'm off… I need some fresh air.

Hotaru: Oyasumi

Mikan: Oyasumi!!

"Is that all you want to talk about?" asked Ruka.

"You really don't like her like you used to do?" asked Natsume.

"Iie… She's more like a sister to me, now."

"hn…"

"Is that's all then, I'm off… I need to go back now… Usagi lets' go" said Ruka while he patted his rabbit's head.

"I'll stay…"

"Ok! See you tomorrow! Oyasumi!"

"Bye"

Ruka left the roof top and went to his room while Natsume stayed for a while and…

"I trust you Ruka…" said Natsume to no one while looking up to the sky full of stars.

Natsume left the roof top and went straight to the…

"Natsume?" asked Mikan while blushing.

"Strawberry pajamas?"

"Hmmp! Bleah!"

"hn"

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business"

"I can't sleep"

Mikan was sitting on the top of the branch of the Sakura tree that became Natsume and her spot. Natsume climbed on the opposite side of the tree and rested his back on its' trunk.

"hn"

"Could you please say anything other than a 'hn' for reply?"

"Strawberries"

Mikan's face instantly turnes red like a… well… like a strawberry; hot steam was coming out of her ears.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!" said or rather shouted Mikan.

BZZT…BZZTBZZT…BZZZZZZZZT.

"What was that?!" asked Mikan.

Mikan peeked at Natsume's place just to see that Natsume's hair is standing on its end and there are some black spots on his body.

Giggle

Giggle

Snicker

1, 2, 3…..

"Mwuahahahahaha!!!! Look at your face! OMG! I need to take a picture of you?"

"You brought your camera?"

Mikan reached for her pocket and found nothing. She remembered that she placed her camera in the drawer. Hey, who would bring a camera late at night?

"etto… I left it…"

"Moron"

"You're so mean! Bleah!" teased Mikan while sticking her tongue out.

BZZT…BZZZZT…BZZZT….

"Nani?" asked Mikan.

"What the heck?!" said Natsume out loud.

"Wahahaha! Nice hairstyle Natsu! Haha!"

"I'm outta here…"

Natsume then left Mikan who was laughing her ass off.

"That electric shock…It came from this… this…"

The silent night was disturbed by the voice of a pissed off boy…

"DAMN RING"

------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: wahahahaha

------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka: Huh? Natsume?

------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Baka…

------------------------------------------------------------

Sumire: Damn you! Who ever you are!

------------------------------------------------------------

Koko: (yawn) that ring is good… (yawn)

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the woods.

"So that's what she meant when she said that she'll know what I'm doing. Damn Imai!" said our pissed off Natsume.

Back with Mikan.

"ehehe… This day turned out to be quite well…I guess I'll go back to my room now… Oyasuminasai minna-san." said Mikan while yawning as she stood up and left to go back to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------

mix-chan: that was pretty long ne?!

nix-chan: yep I agree with you mix-chan.

mix and nix-chan: Gommenasai!!! Sorry for the super late update but we have been busy due to our mid-yr and all the stuff and well we became a little bit lazy. Hehe. We are very sorry but we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

nix-chan: hey peepz… mix-chan here my beshie.. Wrote a fic though it's a Naruto.. A nejiXsakura.. erm actually it's a songfic hope you'll spare some time to read it and review. The title of the story is 'face down'. Yep, it's the song of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you all will read it and review.

mix-chan: hai hai! You've said it nix! I wrote a story entitled face down. It was supposedly a story to make it up to you guys while we are not able to post this chapter. Anyway r&r…

nix and mix-chan: next on _feeling within XunleashedX_ "Prettiest Hag". Enjoy reading and keep on reviewing and we'll keep on updating as well… btw, ARIGATOU for all those people who reviewed last chapter.

punyaan: pwease pwess dat kyuut littol buwtton. Thank you! r&r!


End file.
